


A Small Moment

by merkintosh



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in Brittany and Santana's summer vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Moment

"I love how your parents are never home, Brittany," Santana said as she applied nail polish to her toenails. "Mine are always on my ass this summer about something."

Brittany was still looking for the right color nail polish from her collection. "It's pretty cool, although sometimes I wish they didn't take so many trips. I hate having to babysit my little sister so much. She's so stupid, I don't know how she can function."

Santana tried not to let Brittany see her look of disbelief. "What are your parents doing right now?"

"They're digging a hole in South America or something. It's supposed to take like four months." Brittany said, "Does Petty Cash sound good to you?" She pointed to a green nail polish.

Santana smiled and nodded. "Perfect color choice."

Brittany smiled back and sat down next to Santana on the bed. They sat together in silence as they painted their toenails, bumping shoulders every once in awhile in an attempt to make the other mess up.

Afterward, they lay back in the bed and admired their freshly painted nails. "What are you doing tomorrow, Santana? I've got new movies from Netflix."

Santana crossed her hands over her stomach and shrugged into her pillow. "I'm going out to dinner with Justin Owens. He's been dogging me on Facebook for weeks about it so I figured I'd give the poor boy a thrill."

Brittany rolled over sideways to face Santana, "He's on the baseball team, right?" she asked. Santana nodded. "He's really nice. He brought me flowers for our date. But..." she waggled her pinky finger in the air.

Santana frowned, "Oh, really? Ugh. Well, it wasn't like I was going to sleep with him anyway. He took his shirt off at the Tropical Sno-Cone Hut last week after I said yes to dinner and I saw he had bacne."

"Ew!" Brittany said. They both giggled together and clutched hands.

"My toes are dry," Santana said, wiggling her feet as she removed the spacers from between her toes.

Brittany poked at her nails and checked her fingertips for residue, "Mine too. What do you want to do now?"

Santana put her pedicure kit back together and shut the lid tight while she thought. "Let's go on Rachel Berry's Youtube page and make fun of her."

"Yeah!" Brittany said with a quick grin, "But we have to come up with new account names. I'm pretty sure she's figured out all of my old ones."

Santana nodded, "This time, we can't use cheerleading terms. Berry's turning into a short and ugly Sherlock Holmes."

Brittany nodded, "Definitely. She's such a loser. She probably watched all the Sherlock Holmes movies for like research or something."

"Maybe she even read the books." Santana said while she booted up her laptop.

"There are books?" Brittany asked.

Santana just nodded. "Rachel looks like she reads for fun."

"She looks likes someone who is in a bowling league." Brittany said.

Brittany and Santana giggled and locked pinkies before typing in the address for the Youtube homepage.


End file.
